For game hunters the ability to record the hunt in an efficient manner is desired. Moreover, the ability to attach other devices such as cameras and other electronic devices to a weapon used in the hunt in a manner that does not impede the hunt is also desired. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an attaching system that can attach a device such an electronic device to a weapon in an effective and un-intrusive manner.